Facts behind Sesame Player S2?
by AM-NYM
Summary: Idenya didapat setelah menonton Sesame Player, jadi ceritanya pun bersekitaran acara tersebut. This is YAOI/guyxguy/Shounen-ai, so... bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Facts behind Sesame Player?

Author : Amnym

Cast : Infinite's members

Pair : Woogyu (main), Yadong, Myungyeol

Rating : T

Genre : Parody, Romance, Friendship, Drama

Desclaimer : Mereka bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri yang mengikatkan diri dengan Woolim Ent.

Author's note : Idenya didapat setelah menonton Sesame Player, jadi ceritanya pun bersekitaran acara tersebut. This is YAOI/guyxguy/Shounen-ai, so... bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca ^^

_**Part 1 (in Episode 1)**_

(No One's POV)

Ruang ganti salah satu Grup Idol terlihat sangat ramai dengan kehadiran beberapa orang Crew dari acara Sesame Player dengan beberapa VJ yang siap dengan kamera mereka. Sungyeol, Woohyun, Dongwoo, dan Sungjong terlihat mengobrol serius.

"Aku rasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Woohyun, Dongwoo dan Sungjong.

"Aku setuju, tapi apa? Apa kau ada ide?" Tanya Woohyun salah satu Main Vocal mereka.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu. Nanti kuberi tahu." Jawab Sungyeol kemudian menghampiri L yang sedang santai disalah satu kursi yang ada diruangan itu.

"Santai sekali kau…" ujar Sungyeol sambil mengambil posisi didepan L.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin relaksasi sebelum pemotretan teasernya dimulai." Jawab L ogah-ogahan.

"Oi L, aku pikir kita bisa melakukan relaksasi yang sesungguhnya dalam waktu yang panjang." Bisik Sungyeol .

L terlihat tertarik dengan kata-kata Sungyeol. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungyeol memanggil Dongwoo yang saat itu sedang mengecek ponselnya. "Dongwoo hyung." Panggilnya sambil melambai kecil pada Dongwoo.

Dengan cepat, Dongwoo pun menghampiri Sungyeol dan L. "Ada apa? Apa kau sudah dapat ide?" Tanya Dongwoo semangat.

"Ssshh!" Sungyeol berdesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Patuh, Dongwoo pun langsung diam dan bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat ide kan?" bisiknya.

Sungyeol mengangguk. "Yap!"

"Mwo?"

"Kabur."

L dan Dongwoo berpandangan sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Sungyeol yang menunggu persetujuan mereka.

"Okey! Aku akan beritahu Woohyun tentang ini." Bisik Dongwoo semangat. Tapi saat ia memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Hyoan hyung, menejer mereka melihat mereka dari jarak dekat.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" Tanya Dongwoo mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Hyung ke dalam saja, jadi kami bisa bicara." Saran Sungyeol.

Menejer mereka hanya menghela nafas sesaat kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga remaja yang kembali mengobrol serius.

Sungyeol menatap Dongwoo dan L. "Kalian ingin makan daging diam-diam atau pergi belanja?" tanyanya pada visual dan rapper Infinte tersebut.

"Aku belanja." Jawab Dongwoo pasti.

"Aku tidak mau belanja." Jawab L langsung setelah Dongwoo menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka membentuk dua tim untuk kabur. Pertama Team Sungyeol yang beranggotakan L, Sungjong dan Hoya yang berencana untuk makan terlebih dahulu dan team Woohyun yang beranggotakan Sunggyu dan Dongwoo yang berencana untuk belanja terlebih dahulu.

Pengambilan gambar untuk Teaser Sesame Player baru saja selesai. Sungjong sudah mengeluh dari tadi, sementara mereka masih belum mempunyai rencana bagaimana caranya kabur dari menejer-menejer mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke dorm, kalau pulang sekarang, kita tidak akan bisa kabur. " ujar Woohyun.

Saat mereka tengah bersiap dan mengganti baju mereka lagi, Sungyeol dan Woohyun menghampiri sang Produser acara untuk menceritakan rencana mereka untuk kabur.

Setelah selesai bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm, Sungyeol dan Woohyun memastikan member yang lainnya tidak kehabisan baterai ponsel mereka. Yah, sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan rencana yang bagus untuk cara kabur nanti.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan asrama kesayangan mereka.

"Ayo keluar… keluar…" Ujar Sunggyu pada yang lainnya. Member lain pun segera keluar dari mobil Van yang mengangkut mereka. Dan begitu menejer mereka memarkir mobil. Serentak, ketujuh member Infinite itu lari kabur secara bersamaan.

"Aissh… Aku sudah tidak mau lagi!" ujar Sunggyu. Ia berlari megikuti Woohyun yang ada di depannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sunggyu, Woohyun dan Dongwoo segera menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Hongdae.

(Sunggyu's POV)

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kami kabur dan pergi ke Hongdae untuk bermain. Aigoo… tapi menurutku ini menyenangkan. Ayolah, kapan lagi kami bisa menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini? Hehehe…

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Dongwoo mengagetkanku.

"Aku merasa nervous saat ini." Jawabku.

"Yei… Hongdae~~~" Woohyun mendadak bernyanyi sambil melompat-lompat kecil layaknya balita yang diajak ke taman bermain.

Sontak saja aku dan Dongwoo tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ya… Mwoya? Ini memalukan, memalukan." Ujar Dongwoo disela-sela tawanya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Café terdekat sebelum akhirnya belanja dan bermain tentunya.

"Waw~~~ Ini enak." Ujar Woohyun sambil menari-nari kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputar di Café tersebut.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Ayolah Sunggyu, dia bersikap seperti itu hanya karena ada kamera didepannya. Tapi… Aaaargh! Hentikan agyeo-mu itu Woohyun-a…

"Ya! Berhenti!" ujar Dongwoo pada Woohyun yang masih menari-nari kecil. Gomapta Dongwoo-ya…

"Wae? Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Woohyun yang lagi-lagi dengan agyeo-nya.

"Aissh… Hyung, bisa minta dia berhenti. Kadang sikap Agyeo-nya itu sangat menyebalkan." Ujar Dongwoo padaku.

Aku menatap Woohyun yang mencoba membujukku dengan agyeo-nya yang… Aaargh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hyung, oddie?" Tanya Dongwoo heran karena aku langsung bangkit begitu saja.

"Ayo kita pergi main. Aku butuh itu untuk menghilangkan stress yang sudah sangat menumpuk ini." Jawabku. Semoga saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya.

Well, ini sangat menyenangkan. Sesaat setelah kami keluar dari Café, Dongwoo melihat sebuah tempat permainan menembak.

"Ah hyung, tempat menembak. Ayo kita kesana." Usulnya.

"Aku jago menembak." Tambah Woohyun dengan pedenya. Benarkah? Aku baru tahu hal ini.

"Arraseo! Kau setuju? Okey!" ujarku semangat. Kurasa ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

"A… Ani… Okey, Kita akan pertaruhkan apa?" Tanya Woohyun tiba-tiba.

"Lima kali sentilan." Jawabku langsung sambil menyentil udara yang ada di depanku.

"Oke! Yang kalah akan disentil sebanyak lima kali." Woohyun menyatakannya dengan sangat pasti.

"Oke! Oke! Oke!" dan Dongwoo pun meyetujuinya.

Kami segera ketempat menembak tersebut. Woohyun mencoba untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Bukan seperti itu." Ujar Dongwoo tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" Tanya Woohyu sambil tetap pada posisi awalnya yang mengharuskannya membungkuk untuk bisa menembak.

"Kau harus menyelaraskannya dengan bahumu." Jawab Dongwoo. Aku mencoba menatahan tawa melihat Woohyun yang masih konsentrasi dengan permainannya. Member iisyarat paada Dongwoo kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa menembak dengan benar.

Dan benar saja, dari sekian banyak sasaran, ia hanya mengenai satu. Sementara aku hampir semuanya dan Dongwoo, okey! Sepertinya yang jago dalam hal ini adalah dia. Dia mengenai semua sasaran yang ada.

Otomatis saja Woohyun mendapat hukuman lima kali sentilan karena kalah. Awalnya aku memang setuju dengan lima kali sentilan, tapi kalau dipikir ulang, aku tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan.

"Hei, lima sentilan itu sangat menyakitkan. Masing-masing satu saja." Usulku.

"Okey. Tapi harus keras." Sahut Dongwoo.

"Okey!"

Memberanikan diri, aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyentilnya. Tapi, ayolah… Tanganku justru gemetar.

"Ah… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ujarku lalu mundur dan memberi tempat Untuk Dongwoo memberikan hukuman untuk Woohyun.

"Woohyun-ah, mianhae. Karena hanya saat ini aku bisa memukulmu." ujarnya.

"Aegesumnida…" sahut Woohyun pasrah.

Takk!

Okey! Sepertinya itu sangat menyakitkan. Bisa kulihat Woohyun meringgis sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya.

Aku kembali mencoba, tapi lagi-lagi tanganku gemetar.

"Hyung, tanganmu gemetar. Tanganmu gemetar." Ujar Dongwoo senang. Hei? Kenapa kau begitu senang Dongwoo-ya?

Aku tahu itu Dongwoo-ya… Aku melemaskan tanganku sebelum kembali mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Apakah aku harus melakukannya?

Okey! Aku gagal lagi. Well, selain karena memang tanganku gemetar. Aku tidak tega untuk menyentilnya seperti ini.

"Jangan halangi dahimu." Ujarku padanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Hyung, hanya saat ini kau bisa memukulnya di- "

TAKK!

"Whoa! Itu pasti sangat sakit!" komentar Dongwoo dengan tawanya yang entah kenapa dari tadi tidak hilang-hilang.

Aku mundur sejenak dan menatap Woohyun yang lagi-lagi mengisap-usap dahinya yang sakit gara-gara sentilanku yang kuakui memang cukup keras. Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku memeluknya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Mianhae…" lirihku sangat pelan. Aku tidak tahu pakah dia mendengarkannya atau tidak, karena disaat yang bersamaan dia justru mengajak kami untuk bermain baseball.

(Woohyun's POV)

Aaaargh! Ini menyebalkaaaan! Kalah dalam menembak, dalam baseball, dan… pukulanku tidak lebih bagus dari Sunggyu hyung! Aaaaargh!

Aku memukul dan menendang sebuah beda yang entah apa itu namanya. Sementara Sunggyu hyung dan Dongwoo hyung menertawaiku dengan hati yang sangat puas. Aissh…

"Kenapa kita pergi ke Hongdae?" sesalku.

(No One's POV)

Sunggyu, Woohyun dan Dongwoo kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka sambil meminum minuman soda yang mereka beli di jalan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja Sunggyu melihat sesuatu.

"Ya, bukankah itu mobil menejer hyung?" Tanya Sunggyu.

Woohyun dan Dongwoo mengikuti arah pandang sang leader. Langkah ketiga pemuda ini terhenti, Woohyun bahkan sudah mengambil langkah mundur untuk kabur.

Dongwoo yang sedikit ragu memutuskan untuk mendekati mobil yang dimaksudkan oleh Sunggyu untuk melihat nomor polisinya. Ia segera kabur begitu mengetahui kalau mobil tersebut memang mobil menejer mereka yang siap untuk menangkap mereka.

Tak ada keraguan lagi, ketiganya langsung lari kemana saja, yang penting mereka tidak tertangkap oleh kedua menejer mereka yang entah kenapa dalam program acara ini terlihat begitu menakutkan.

'Aku tidak ingin tertangkap~~~' batin ketiganya.

Ditempat lain, L dan Sungyeol yang telah terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh menejer mereka terpaksa menikmati waktu santai mereka di mobil Van yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi penjara.

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!" ujar Sungyeol kesal.

"Mianhae…. Aku tidak mau sendirian disini.." sahut L sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau sendirian disini, jangan aku yang kau ajak. Ajak saja si maknae atau Hoya." Balas Sungyeol. Kekesalannya bertambah karena ia mempercayai L tapi L justru mengkhianatinya dengan mengirim Hyoan hyung –salah satu menejer mereka- untuk menangkap salah satu antara Sungyeol, Sungjong dan Hoya. Sialnya, justru dialah yang tertangkap.

"Aku hanya ingin kau." Jawab L datar.

Sungyeol terdiam. Kekesalannya yang tadinya nyaris mencapai puncak menukik tajam karena kata-kata L yang diluar dugaannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan ia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul diwajahnya. Mencoba menolak, dengan cepat Sungyeol menarik kerah baju L.

"Kubunuh kau L!" geramnya.

Sadar atau tidak, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

L menatap mata Sugyeol langsung, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dan senyum mengejek.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya? Yeolie?" godanya.

Mata Sungyeol melebar karena kaget. Refleks, ia menjauh sambil mendorong tubuh L menjauh darinya hingga kepala visual Infinite tersebut mengenai kursi dengan cukup keras.

"YA!" teriak L dengan suara aliennya. Ia menatap Sungyeol yang kini sudah berada di kursi belakang dengan wajah yang merona.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, tuan Kim Myungsoo yang menyebalkan!" seru Sungyeol sambil berbaring. "Aku ingin tidur! Jangan ganggu!" tambahnya kemudian.

"Arassoe… Yeolie." Sahut L, tak menyadari kalau Sungyeol makin kesal karena sahutannya.

"Myungsoo neo… Aaaaaargh!"

Kesal, frustasi, dan stress karena tertangkap. Akhirnya Sungyeol memasang i-podnya dan mencoba tidur. Menghiraukan L yang terus menggodanya.

'Yang tadi kukatakan itu adalah yang sebenarnya, Yeolie hyung…' batin L. Ia menyerah untuk menganggu Sungyeol yang sepertinya sudah mulai terlelap.

(Woohyun's POV)

Aku takut kalau tertangkap sekarang. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau Menejer hyung ada di sekitar kami.

"Mereka tidak ada disini. Tidak ada." Ujar Dongwooo hyung.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku memanggil Sunggyu hyung yang ada disebelahku.

"Sunggyu hyung, minta Dongwoo hyung mengecek ke sana, lalu kita kabur." Bisikku padanya.

Sunggyu hyung langsung melakukan usulku. Ia menyuruh Dongwoo hyung dan Dongwoo hyung pun langsung menyetujuinya dan pergi mengecek keadaan di depan.

"Ayo hyung."

Aku dan Sunggyu hyung langsung kabur, tak mempedulikan Dongwoo hyung yang memanggil kami diantara tawanya. Aku yakin dalam hatinya dia pasti sangat kesal karena dikorbankan seperti itu.

"Woohyun-ah, apa tidak apa kita tingggalkan dia?" Tanya Sunggyu hyung pelan.

"Mereka ada di seberang jalan hyung, di seberang jalan." Jawabku sambil terus berlari. Sunggyu hyung yang tadinya sudah berhenti kembali berlari mengikutiku.

"Dongwoo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tinggalkan saja." Jawabku lagi.

"Kau yakin melihatnya?"

"Jinjjaro, jinjjaro."

"Dia benar-benar disini atau hanya kebohonganmu saja?"

"Jinjjayo." Jawabku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Ya… Ini benar atau tidak?" Tanya Sunggyu hyung lagi, begitu kami sudah lari cukup jauh.

"Jinjjaro." Jawabku sambil mengatur nafas.

"Dia benar-benar disana? Di seberang jalan?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya dia baru mempercayai kata-kataku.

"Aku rasa begitu." Jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku masih tak percaya kalau Menejer hyung benaar-benar mengejar kami hingga kesini. Selain itu…

"Yak! Berarti sekarang Dongwoo bisa menutupi kita." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne… Meninggalkannya termasuk dalam rencana kita." Ujarku setuju.

Sunggyu hyung menatapku sesaat. "Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak." jawabku seraya memeluknya.

"Kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan kita. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri." Usulku lagi.

"Tunggu, tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ah hyung… Apa kau sebegitunya tidak percaya padaku?

"Geureom."

Kami benar-benar membohongi Dongwoo hyung. Menyuruhnya lari dan mengatakan kalau kami sudah tertangkap. Kuharap dia percaya akan hal itu.

"Woohyun-ah, kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Sunggyu hyung tiba-tiba.

Baiklah, kurasa perutku memang sudah meminta untuk diisi.

"Nde hyung."

"Ayo kita kesana." Usulna sambil menunjuk sebuah Café yang bernama Da Vici Café.

Saat Sunggyu hyung pergi memesan makanan, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang dari tadi sebenarnya cukup membuatku tidak menjadi diri sendiri.

(Sunggyu's POV)

Aku melirik Woohyun yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia terlihat diam hari ini. Ah tidak, tepatnya sejak kami selesai melakukan permainan yang kami pilih. Apa dia kecewa karena kalah dalam permainan-permainan itu? Kalau memang begitu, aku harus bisa menghiburnya.

"Woohyun-a, kalau sudah jam 12 ayo kita ke Club." Ajakku.

"Cool." Jawabnya dingin.

Hei! Apa dia sebegitu kesalnya sampai-sampai menjawab seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, justru inilah sifat aslinya, dingin, sedikit tidak peduli dan agak kasar. Bukan Agyeo yang selama ini sering dilakukannya didepan kamera.

"Ah tidak, kita pergi jam 10 dan masuk sampai jam 12." Ujarnya lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah lebih baikkan sekarang.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Dongwoo, tak ada salahnya juga mengajaknya. Aku memintanya untuk menyusul kami ke Café, tapi lagi-lagi Woohyun malah mengajak keluar dan jalan-jalan. Apa pikiranku salah kalau menganggapnya dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu?

Aku berusaha mengajaknya untuk berbincang, mulai menanyainya tentang bagaimana pendapatnya tentang jam bebas yang kami dapatkan sekarang sampai pada Dongwoo yang sudah kami tinggalkan tadi. Woohyun meresponnya dengan sangat bagus. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena pengaruh ada kamera di depannya atau karena dia memang gembira. Aku harap dia melakukannya karena memang dia gembira, bukan karena ada kamera di depannya.

Saat kami tengah mengobrol sambil jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba saja Hyoan hyung menyergap kami dari belakang. Kulihat Woohyun melepaskan diri dengan cepat dan langsung berlari kabur. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya pergi tanpa bisa menyusulnya karena ditahan oleh Hyoan hyung.

Kuharap kau bisa bersenang-senang Woohyun-a, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam.

(No One's POV)

Hoya dan Woohyun pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam. Saat keduanya masuk, Sunggyu, Sungyeol dan Sungjong tampak sedang istirahat di ruang tengah.

"Kalian pergi kemana?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Hoya dan Woohyun yang baru saja sampai.

"Kami hanya pergi ke karaoke." Jawab Hoya.

Sunggyu yang saat itu sedang berbaring akhirnya bangkit saat ia melihat Woohyun mengintip dalam kamar mereka. Ia menatap Woohyun yang masih memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya menanggapi kata-kata Sungyeol yang mengatakan bahwa kedua menejer mereka marah karena hal ini.

Woohyun yang melihat Sunggyu yang baru saja bangun, langsung membaringkan diri dan menjadikan pangkuan sang Leader sebagai bantal.

"Hyung mianhae…" bisiknya.

"Ya! Apa ang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sunggyu terlihat tidak senang.

"Mianhae…" ujar pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut Woohyun dengan sayang.

"Gwenchana, aku senang kau pulang dengan selamat dan bisa pergi bersenang-senang. Kau terlihat tidak baik sejak kalah dalam permainan tadi." Ujar sang leader penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo hyung…" ujar Woohyun, ia bangkit dan mencari posisinya sendiri.

Setelah melakukan bagian penutupan acara Sesame Player perdana mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Sunggyu bersama Woohyun, L dengan Dongwoo, dan Hoya yang sekamar dengan Sungjong dan Sungyeol.

Sepertinya hari ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Ketujuh pemuda tersebut terlelap dan memasuki dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

(Woohyun's POV)

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara batuk seseorang. Aku bangkit dan menyesuaikan mataku dengan gelapnya ruangan. Saat menoleh ke kasur Sunggyu hyung, aku melihat Sunggyu hyung terbatuk-batuk dengan tangan kanan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanyaku cemas.

Sunggyu hyung menoleh kearahku, ia tampak kaget melihatku. "Gwenchana, maaf membuatmu terbangun." Jawabnya setelah batuknya berhenti.

"Jinjjayo? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia tampak jauh dari kata baik.

Sunggyu hyung mengangguk kecil, ia merangkak menuju lemarinya, tepatnya tempat dia menyimpan semua obat-obatannya.

Aku bangkit dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat untuknya. Aku yakin dia membutuhkannya.

"Hyung, ini minumlah." Ujarku.

Sunggyu hyung mengambil air minum yang ku berikan padanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Gomapta." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku ikut tersenyum kemudian memintanya untuk segera berbaring dan tidur. Aku bersyukur ia menuruti permintaanku dan segera tidur. Ia sangat membutuhkan hal itu, meskipun Sunggyu hyung orang yang sangat ceria, enerjik dan sangat memperhatikan doangsaeng-dongsaengnya, sebenarnya tubuhnya sangatlah lemah. Ia mengkonsumsi banyak vitamin dan obaat-obatan setiap harinya untuk menjaga kesehatannya.

"Jalja hyung, saranghae…" ujarku tulus yang dibalas dengan gumaman olehnya.

Aku kembali ke kasurku, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah botol obat yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku yakin ini memang milik Sunggyu hyung, tapi aku tak pernah melihat obat ini sebelumnya. Aku mengambil obat tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat disana.

Obat penahan rasa sakit? Untuk apa Sunggyu hyung mengkonsumsinya? Dosisnya memang kecil, tapi ini aneh. Apakah Sunggyu hyung sedang sakit? Apakah obat yang tadi dikonsumsinya adalah ini?

Hyung, kuharap kau tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.

(No One's POV)

Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi dengan damainya, tapi tidak dengan apa yang terjadi di Dorm Infinite. Dongwoo dan L a.k.a Myungsoo terlihat ingin membunuh orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kemari kau bocah! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan wajahku?" geram Dongwoo sambil mengejar Sungyeol yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Hoya. Tak mau kalah, member terpendek itupun mencoba menangkap Sungyeol, sayangnya Sungyeol berhasil kabur dan ia terjatuh menabrak Hoya yang dari tadi sedang menahan tawanya.

Dongwoo membuka matanya. Ia kaget saat melihat wajah Hoya yang sangat dekat dengannya, ia bahkan bisa mencium bau cologne yang dipakai oleh sang Dance Machine. Ia segera bangkit dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Puahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Hyung, lebih baik kau mandi saja dari pada mengejar Sungyeol. Kau harus membersihkan wajahmu itu." Akhirnya Hoya pun tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras sambil memeluk Sungjong yang ikut tertawa karena coretan yang dibuat oleh Sungyeol di wajah Dongwoo.

Malu, kesal dan marah bercampur-aduk. Ia melihat Sungyeol yang kini tengah ditawan L dengan kuncian sederhanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah member tertinggi tersebut merona, sementara L sedang mengeluarkan semua kata-kata caciannya pada Sungyeol. Melihat hal itu, ia pun menuruti usulan Hoya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sial… Semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya…" gumamnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa Myungsoo menyadari sesuatu tentang Sungyeol? Dan lagi Sunggyu hyung terlihat tidak sehat. Kuharap mereka semua tidak apa-apa dan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar."

_To be Continued_

ini fanfic terbaru dari saya yang sudah lama tak melanjutkan fanfic yang terdahulu

review please~~~ (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Facts behind Sesame Player?

Author : Amnym

Cast : Infinite's members

Pair : Woogyu (main), Yadong, Myungyeol

Rating : T

Genre : Parody, Romance, Friendship, Drama

Desclaimer : Mereka bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri yang mengikatkan diri dengan Woolim Ent.

Author's note : Idenya didapat setelah menonton Sesame Player, jadi ceritanya pun bersekitaran acara tersebut. This is YAOI/guyxguy/Shounen-ai, so... bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca ^^

**Part 2 (in Episode 2-3)**

Pengambilan gambar untuk Sesame Player episode 2 sudah dimulai, kali ini mereka memutuskan kabur lagi disaat latihan mereka. Selain karena panas, lapar –mereka tidak menyukai makanan yang dibakan oleh menejer mereka- mereka juga ingin merasakan waktu bebas kembali. Dengan membagi tim menjadi tiga kelompok untuk kabur, Sunggyu, L, Sungyeol, Hoya dan Sungjong berhasil kabur, sementara Woohyun dan Dongwoo yang merupakan tim terakhir tidak bisa kabur karena rencana mereka diketahui oleh dua menejer mereka yang sudah siap untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kami akan memberikan kalian waktu bebas kalau kalian berhasil menangkap yang lainnya." Ujar salah satu menejer mereka.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan dengan kedua menejer mereka, akhirnya Woohyun dan Dongwoo pun berusaha untuk menangkap lima member lainnya.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Dongwoo dan Woohyun yang bekerja sama dengan kedua menejer mereka akhirnya berhasil menangkap empat member lainnya. Woohyun yang tadi mengejar Hoya kehilangan sang Lead Dancer, dengan kecewa mereka pun kembali ke dorm.

Setibanya di Dorm, Woohyun langsung menghampiri Sunggyu yang tengah berbaring.

"Mwoya?" Tanya sang leader saat melihat sang lead vocal menghampirinya. "Pergi sana. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku." Tambahnya saat Woohyun berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Woohyun pura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal ia tahu benar kalau sang leader sangat kecewa padanya karena telah membohongi mereka semua. Ia memeluk Sunggyu agar kekecewaan sang leader padanya berkurang.

"Aku percaya padamu." Jawab Sunggyu. Rasa kecewa terlihat jelas diwajah dan nada bicaranya.

Woohyun memeluk Sunggyu lebih erat. "Ini tidak seperti itu hyung." Ujarnya mencoba membela diri.

"Lupakan!"

"Wae?" Tanya Woohyun tak terima.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi. Lepaskan." Ujar Sunggyu kecewa.

L melepaskan pelukan Woohyun dari Sunggyu dan langsung menindih sang lead Vocal, diikuti oleh Sungyeol, Sunggyu dan Dongwoo yang entah kenapa ikut menyiksa Woohyun sebagai hukuman karena sang lead vocal telah menghianati mereka.

"Aaa… Turun, turun. Kalian ini berat…" keluh Woohyun.

Satu persatu mereka semua berhenti dan istirahat. Sunggyu langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan Woohyun. Langkahnya terhenti didepan lemari lacinya dan mengambil beberapa obat dan vitamin kemudian langsung meminumnya.

"Hyung mianhae…" ujar Woohyun saat Sunggyu baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini sering mendera kepala dan dadanya.

"Gwenchana… Ganti pakaianmu lalu tidur. Hari ini pasti melelahkan untukmu." Ujar Sunggyu kemudian menghapus make-up yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Woohyun memperhatikan kelakuan Sunggyu yang sedikit tidak seperti biasanya. Ia mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi sang leader.

"Hyung gwenchana? Kau pucat." Tanyanya khawatir.

Sunggyu mengangguk dan menyelesaikan kegiatan menghapus make up-nya dengan cepat. Sementara itu Woohyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sunggyu. Ia merasa kalau saat ini Sunggyu jauh dari kata sehat dan baik.

"Hyung tidurlah dulu. Aku akan meminta Menejer hyung untuk menunggu Hoya." Ujar Woohyun. Memaksa Sunggyu untuk berbaring di pangkuannya.

Sunggyu yang kaget dengan perlakuan Woohyun mencoba bangkit, tapi kepalanya yang sudah pusing daritadi tidak mengizinkannya untuk bisa bangkit. Yang ia ketahui terakhir adalah Woohyun membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

(Woohyun's POV)

Sunggyu hyung tidak melawan lagi, padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya ia masih mencoba untuk bangkit. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, aku coba memanggilnya tapi ia sama sekali tak menjawab. Tidak mungkin orang yang mudah terbangun seperti Sunggyu hyung tidak menjawab panggilanku padahal belum dua menit yang lalu ia tertidur.

"Hyoan hyung." Panggilku pada salah satu menejer kami.

Pintu kamarku dan Sunggyu hyung terbuka, au bisa melihat Dongwoo masuk bersama Hyoan hyung.

"Woohyun-a wae?" Tanya Hyoan hyung panic.

"Sunggyu hyung… Ada yang aneh dengannya. Tadi dia masih berontak saat kusuruh tidur, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tertidur dan saat kupanggil dia sama sekali tak menjawab." Jawabku panic.

Hyoan hyung langsung menghampiri kami dan memeriksa Sunggyu hyung. Ia memintaku untuk menolongnya membaringkan Sunggyu hyung di kasurnya.

"Woohyun-a, kau bisa bawakan air hangat. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menguras tenaga, padahal dari pagi kesehatannya tidak terlalu baik." Pinta Hyoan hyung.

Aku segera menuruti permintaannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sunggyu hyung sudah tidak sehat dari tadi pagi karena ia masih seperti biasa. Tapi saat di Idae tadi, dia memang sudah terlihat pucat dan tidak terlalu melawan seperti biasanya. Selain itu, obat penahan rasa sakit yang kutemukan waktu itu juga membuatku kepikiran.

Kau sakit apa hyung? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Sungguh.

(Sunggyu's POV)

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut diluar. Aku menyesuaikan mataku dengan gelapnya ruangan kemudian melihat sekeliling. Aku melihat Woohyun tertidur disebelahku dengan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aneh, kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Biasanya dia tidak akan mau tidur dekat-dekat denganku.

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku dan Woohyun terbuka. Geonam hyung masuk dan mendekatiku.

"Gwenchana? Tadi Woohyun sangat cemas saat melihatmu pingsan begitu saja." Bisiknya khawatir.

Aku mengangguk. Jadi tadi itu aku pingsan di pangkuannya? Aigoo… Kuharap dia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Aku menatap Woohyun yang masih tertidur lelap, aku tersenyum kecil. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang mencemaskanku.

"Kau tidurlah lagi. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujar Geonam hyung kemudian keluar.

Aku kembali mengangguk. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Aku kembali menatap Woohyun, tanganku yang bebas bergerak menuju pipinya yang lembut.

"Aku tak percaya kau sangat cemas dengan keadaanku, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh hal ini. Aku akan mengalahkannya kembali. Kau bisa pastikan itu." Bisikku. Apakah ia mendengarnya atau tidak aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Joayo…"

(Still Sunggyu's POV)

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan sekarang acara untuk Sesame Player sudah dimulai lagi. Minggu ini kami hanya memiliki waktu lima jam sebelum jadwal kami selanjutnya. L pergi ke Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu untuk syuting dramanya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit sedih saat Woohyun menyatakan bahwa ia merasa sangat kesepian saat L tidak ada. Apakah kalau aku tidak ada dia juga akan bereaksi seperti itu?

Menejer hyung sudah memperingatkan kami untuk tidak kabur lagi, tapi ayolah… itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Menghabiskan waktu selama lima jam dengan berada di Dorm tanpa melakukan susuatu yang menyenangkan.

Setelah meyakinkan menejer hyung kalau kami tidak akan kabur, akhirnya pembicaraan untuk kaburpun kembali dimulai.

"Kalian ingin keluar dan main tidak?" Tanya Sungyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Odie?" Tanya Woohyun

"Sungjong-a, kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sungyeol sedikit malas-malasan.

"Aku ingin membeli ikan." Jawab maknae cepat.

"Ah… ikan…" ujar Sungyeol. Ia bangkit kemudian duduk dengaan tenang. Sepertinya mood-nya sedikit jelek, well itu sudah terlihat sejak L pergi ke Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kita mungkin tidak bisa pergi ke rumahku kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mengalami home-sick alias rindu akan rumah.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahmu?" celetuk Dongwoo tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin di daerah Yongin." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ya, kudengar mereka tidak pernah memberitahumu dimana alamat rumahmu yang baru." Ujarku yang mebuaat Dongwoo semakin tertawa keras.

"Aku yakin di Yongin" jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disana…" ujar Woohyun.

"Disana ada Aquarium." Jawab Sungyeol

Kami pun mulai menanyainya segala sesuatu apa saja yang ada di kampung halamannya itu. Mulai dari tempat Billyard, Bowling, Ping Pong a.k.a Tenis Meja, sampai tempat bermain Sepak Bola yang merupakan keahlian Woohyun. Tentu saja dia sendiri yang menanyakannya. Dia seperti ingin latihan saja.

Akhirnya kami pun mulai bertaruh, tepatnya hanya Woohyun dan Sungyeol saja. Karena sebagian besar yang ada disini pasti ingin pergi kesana, kecuali dia. Mungkin. Taruhannya adalah, jika Sungyeol menang, maka kami akan pergi ke Yongin, kalau kalah berarti kami akan terpenjara di Dorm selama lima jam.

"Pukulan Woohyun tidak begitu bagus." Kataku untuk menyemangati Sungyeol.

"Ya, camkanman" ujar Woohyun.

"Dia juga tidak bisa bermain baseball." Tambah Dongwoo memperkeruh suasana.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari Sunggyu hyung saja." Usulnya tiba-tiba.

Aku memandangnya kaget. "Kenapa aku? Langsung saja kau dengan Sungyeol." Tolakku. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi kondisi badanku sedikit tidak baik hari ini, dan satu hal yang pasti, Woohyun itu sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah ini." Balasnya.

"Hyung seperti pemanasan untuknya." ujar Dongwoo saat aku mau tak mau harus adu kekuatan dengan Woohyun. Benar saja, meskipun aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku tetap kalah. Dia itu benar-benar kuat.

Saat melawan Sungyeol, kami harus menunggu lama karena Sungyeol begitu ingin ke Yongin sementara Woohyun hanya bermain-main hingga membuat Sungyeol kesal. Apakah itu karena posisi tangan, gelang Woohyun yang sedikit menyakitkan jika dipakai saat adu kekuatan, atau yang lainnya. Jujur saja ini memang lucu, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa Dongwoo tertawa sebegitu kerasnya seakan-akan dia bisa mati jika tertawa terus.

Pada akhirnya, Sungyeol lah yang menang. Tapi ia kecewa karena Woohyun membiarkannya menang yang berarti sebenarnya anak ini juga ingin pergi ke Yongin. Aissh… Dia ini tidak bisa jujur terkadang. Harga dirinya tinggi sekali. Ah bukan! Dia mempunyai kebiasaan berbohong. Eissh…

Karena cedera kaki yang dialami Dongwoo, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku tidak ingin cederanya makin parah karena tidak istirahat, padahal ia harus melakukan itu. Oleh karena itu, kami pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dengan mengerjainya dengan permainan Batu-Gunting-Kertas. Dimana peraturannya jika ada yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya maka dia lah yang harus tinggal di Dorm. Tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kau pilih salah satu orang disini selain Sungyeol." Usulku.

"Oke, dia harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujarnya setuju.

"Aku akan pergi." Ujarku.

Sementara itu Woohyun dan Sungjong membentuk hati dengan tangan mereka untuk mengambil hati sang rapper dan itu berhasil. Akhirnya Dongwoo memilih Hoya yang tinggal bersamanya. Hahaha… Rapper line couple!

Sayangnya saat kami hendak pergi, Hyoan hyung sedang berjaga di depan Dorm layaknya seorang penjaga. Kami menjanjikan akan membelikan Semangka tanpa biji dan daging untuk Hoya dan Dongwoo jika kami berhasil kabur. Dengan bantuan Rapper line, kami pun berhasil kabur dengan sukses.

Hahahaha… Gomapta dongsaeng~~~ Saranghae~~~ 3 3

(Dongwoo's POV)

Aku dan Hoya berhasil membuat member yang lainnya kabur dengan cara mengajak Hyoan hyung untuk member es krim bersama-sama. Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Jika kami hanya berdua saja untuk beberapa jam kedepan, ia tidak akan menemukan sesuatu kan? Ku akui Hoya mempunyai insting yang tajam tentang sesuatu hal, tapi jika tertutup rapat dia pasti juga tidak akan mengetahuinya, benarkan?

Kami akhirnya sampai di toko es krim. Hoya dengan cepat memilih rasa-rasa kesukaannya seperti Chocolate Mousse dan beberapa rasa lainnya. Ah… es krim-es krim ini semuanya terlihat enak~~ :d

Setelah selesai membeli es krim, kami mencoba mengundur-undur waktu untuk sampai ke Dorm, mulai dari berjalan pelan dengan dalih kakiku yang sedang cidera mengikat tali sepatuku kembali sampai dengan peregangan ala neneknya Hoya.

"Hyung, mereka sudah pergi kan?" bisik Hoya padaku.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah pergi sekarang." Jawabku.

"Kita lihat saja kalau mereka tidak membelikan Semangka tanpa biji dan daging." Ujarnya.

Yah… Aku setuju dengannya. Awas saja kalau mereka tidak membelikan apa yang kami minta. Aku akan menghukum mereka satu-persatu, kecuali Sunggyu hyung. Dia terlihat tidak sehat sejak minggu lalu.

(Woohyun's POV)

Kami berhasil kabur, sayangnya kami ketinggalan bis yang menuju Yongin. Dengan terpaksa kami pun menunggu bisa selanjutnya yang baru akan datang 11 menit lagi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tidak menemukan Sunggyu hyung diantara kami.

"Dimana Sunggyu hyung?" tanyaku pada Sungyeol dan Sungjong.

"Yah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Sunggyu hyung yang ternyata sedang duduk di tangga yang ada didekat kami.

"Hyung, kau duduk disini." Ujar Sungyeol yang kemudian ikut duduk di dekat Sunggyu hyung.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa duduk disini." Ujarku. "Jika kita melewatkan bis nya lagi, tamatlah." Tambahku.

"Kalau begitu yang kalah suit tetap melihat bisnya." Usul Sunggyu hyung tiba-tiba dan permainan suit langsung dimulai.

Sayangnya aku kalah dari Sunggyu hyung. Cuaca yang panas ini membuatku tidak tahan untuk berdiri lama dan sendirian menunggu bisnya datang. Aku kembali mendekat pada Sunggyu hyung, Sungyeol dan Sungjong yang duduk di tempat tadi dan duduk bersama mereka, tepatnya di sebelah Sunggyu hyung.

"Ya, kau terlihat hanya diam saja disini." Keluh Sunggyu hyung.

Aku menatap Sunggyu hyung. "Ah, Wae?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sana kembali." Perintahnya sambil mendorongku.

"Aku bosan…" tolakku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bosan?" tanyanya sambil mendorongku lebih keras hingga aku beranjak dari tempatku.

Aku menatapnya sesaat. Sunggyu hyung terlihat lebih lelah dari pada biasanya. Dengan berat hati, aku pun kembali menunggu bis. Beruntung, tak lama kemudian bisnya datang dan kami segera masuk dan berangkat menuju kampung halaman Sungyeol, Yongin.

Begitu memasuki bis, aku mengambil tempat di samping Sunggyu hyung. Saat ia mendengar Sungjong ingin duduk di dekat jendela yang merupakan tempat duduknya sekarang, ia mengusulkan untuk pindah tempat dengan Sungjong dan sang maknae menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin karena ia ingin mengabulkan keinginan Sungjong, atau ia ingin menghindariku? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sejak kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Yongin ia tampak seperti menghindariku. Dan itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

(Sunggyu's POV)

Sial! Ini tidak bagus! Kepalaku terus terasa pusing sejak tadi dan aku tidak bisa membawa obatku. Tidak mungkin aku membawanya ditengah syuting begini… Aaarrgh… Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Semoga saja nantinya pusingnya akan hilang. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang mereka katakan. Rasa pusing ini memaksaku untuk tidur. Ditengah tidurku, aku merasakan seseorang mengenggam tanganku, dan aku sangat mengenali genggaman tangan ini. Ini adalah genggaman seorang Nam Woohyun yang memintaku untuk istirahat.

Suara Woohyun, Sungjong dan Sungyeol kembali terdengar olehku. Belum lagi suara operator yang memberitahu kalau kami sudah dekat dengan tujuan.

"Ayo tinggalkan dia." Suara Woohyun tertangkap olehku, dan usulannya disetujui oleh Sungyeol dan Sungjong.

"Kita akan benar-benar meninggalkannya." Ujar Sungyeol tanpa perasaan. Ya! Sungyeol-ah, aku ini hyungmu!

"Aku mendengar semuanya…" ujarku sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Sungyeol tertawa kecil. "Itu menakutkan." Ujarnya.

Saat bis berhenti, Sungyeol segera turun di ikuti oleh Sungjong. Sementara aku, tidak tahu kenapa malah menahan Woohyun untuk menungguku. Bukankah aku ini yang paling tua? Kenapa aku memintanya untuk menungguku? Ini aneh.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanyanya saat kami membeli daging dan semangka tanpa biji di sebuah Supermarket yang kami temukan.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Ia memandangku bisa melihat sinar kecemasan dimatanya. "Harusnya kau istirahat saja hyung. Kau terlihat lelah." Ujarnya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… percayalah…" ujarku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Arasseo… tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadian minggu lalu terulang lagi." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu merangkulnya. "Ne… Eomma~~~"

Ia balas tersenyum padaku. Lagi, saat aku melihat senyuman itu, detak jantungku kembali tidak karuan. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui kenapa aku merasakan hal ini, tapi… Ya! Kim Sunggyu! Kau jangan sampai terjebak perasaan itu. Terutama pada Woohyun, dia sahabatmu, teman satu grupmu dan yang pasti dia tidak sepertimu!

(No One's POV)

Hoya dan Dongwoo menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mencuci dan menonton video dance. Yah… sebagai duo dancer yang sangat bagus dan berbakat, keduanya tak melewatkan menonton video-video dance yang ada.

Setelah cukup lama, Hoya mematikan Laptopnya dan berbaring.

"Hyung, aku bosan…." Ujarnya sambil memain-mainkan ponselnya.

Dongwoo menatap Hoya yang sepertinya sudah bosan tingkat akut, dan ia juga tak membantah kalau dirinya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dimana Hoya dan beberapa crew Sesame Player berada disana.

"Kenapa Rattles?" Tanya Hoya bingung saat melihat Dongwoo datang dengan salah satu mainan yang dimilikinya.*author tidak tahu apa bahasa Indonesianya.*

Dongwoo memang dikenal sebagai member yang paling kekanak-kanakan dengan sifatnya dan juga sejumlah mainan anak-anak yang dimilikinya dan beberapa diantaranya selalu ada di dalam tasnya.

Dongwoo memainkan Patica yang dibawanya dan mengajak Hoya untuk memainkannya bersama-sama. Tepatnya, ia mengajarkan sang lead dancer untuk memainkannya.

"Bukankah ini menarik?" tanyanya sambil terus memainkan patica miliknya.

"Hn…" sahut Hoya sambil terus melihat bagaimana cara Dongwoo memainkan mainan tersebut. Ia baru tahu kalau hyungnya yang satu ini ahli memainkan mainan yang bisa menjadi alat music tersebut.

"Kau mainkan seperti ini…" ujarnya sambil memainkan paticanya.

Pelajaran memainkan Patica antara Dongwoo dan Hoya tidak terlalu mulus. Hoya yang frustasi karena tidak bisa-bisa memainkan patica tersebut sempat menyerah, tapi beruntung Dongwoo tidak menyerah untuk mengajarkan Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Ia terus mengajarkan Hoya dan memberi sugesti kalau cara memainkannya seperti 'Yeojachingu' alian kekasih mereka, dan… Yap! Cara itu berhasil dan Hoya sudah mulai bisa memainkan patica tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ini sudah lama sekali sejak aku merasakannya." Ujar Hoya pahit.

Dongwoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kata-kata Hoya dan kembali mengajak member yang lebih muda darinya tersebut untuk memainkan patica lagi.

'Yeojachingu… apa kata-kata itu menyakitkan baginya?' pikir Dongwoo sambil terus memainkan patica yang ada di tangannya.

Bosan memainkan Patica dan ditambah lagi dengan perut mereka yang terasa lapar, akhirnya kedua rapper sekaligus dancer Infinite tersebut membaringkan diri mereka.

"Hyung, boleh aku masak hari ini?" Tanya Hoya.

"Apa karena kakiku sakit?" Tanya Dongwoo pahit.

"Tepat." Jawab Hoya cepat.

Dongwoo tertawa, bukan tertawa karena senang atau sesuatu yang lucu, tapi karena jawaban Hoya yang jujur saja membuat dirinya tertawa begitu saja, namun tak dipungkirinya hatinya merasa senang karena member yang berumur lebih muda darinya tersebut berinisiatif memasak sendiri demi dirinya.

Hoya menuliskan beberapa yang ingin dibelinya untuk dimasak.

"Hei, beli setengah kilogram saja." Usul Dongwoo.

Tak lama berselah, Geonam, salah satu menejer mereka masuk ke dorm. Langsung saja kedua member yang bertugas untuk menjaga Dorm sekaligus tawanan menejer-menejer mereka langsung menghampiri Geonam hyung.

"Hyung, kami ada permintaan." Ujar Hoya.

"Tolong belikan kami ini." Tambah Dongwoo seraya memberikan daftar belanjaan yang tadi sudah mereka tulis.

Geonam hyung menerima kertas tersebut. "Kemana yang lainnya pergi?" tanyanya sebelum pergi.

"Mereka mungkin bersama menejer hyung yang lain." Jawab Dongwoo.

"Mereka harus kembali jam 8." Ujar Geonam hyung, kekesalan tampak sangat jelas di raut wajahnya dan nada suaranya.

"Mereka mungkin akan pulang sebelumnya. Kami sudah memperingatkan mereka." Ujar Hoya mencoba menenangkan Hyonam hyung dan Dongwoo yang sudah panic.

(Sunggyu's POV)

Sungyeol mengajak kami semua setelah membuat kami tersesat hingga Sekolahnya saat SD dulu. Aku tidak tahu kami akan dimana kemana oleh si Choding ini.

"Sungyeol-ah, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mollasseo. Aku mengatakan kita akan pergi ke rumahku tadi." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku dan bagaimana caranya kita kesana. Jinjja!" Tambahnya kemudian.

Eissh… anak ini! Bukankah kau tadi mengajak bermain? Mencoba tak terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya, aku kembali memakan eskrim yang tadi kami beli di supermarket.

"Bisakah kita kesana setelah bermain golf?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Kau ingin main golf?" Tanya Sungyeol yang menurutku saat ini menjadi gelagapan. "Di dekat sini ada Bowlling alley dan lapangan golf. Keduanya ada disana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk entah kemana.

Kami semua mengikuti arah yang tadi ditunjuk Sungyeol dan kecewa saat mengetahui kalau tempat bowling dan lapangan golf yang tadi dikatakannya tidak ada disana.

"Oh! Tempat Bowlingnya juga tidak ada." Ujarnya tanpa bersalah saat kami sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ya! Kau mempermainkanku?" tanyaku kesal. Sungguh hari ini kondisiku jauh dari kata baik dan dia malah mengajak kami dimana tempat yang dituju itu sama sekali tidak ada.

"Keduanya aslinya berada disini." Ujarnya panic, mencoba membera penjelasan pada kami.

"Ya! Bukankah kau bilang semuanya ada disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tempat bowlingnya benar-benar ada disini." Ujarnya kembali mencoba meyakinkan kami sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung.

"Mwoya? Tak ada apapun disini." Ujar Woohyun. Kurasa dia juga sudah kesal karena tidak bisa bermain golf dan sekarang juga bowling.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak adakah lapangan golf disini?" Sungjong sang maknae pun juga sudah mulai kesal sepertinya. Eissh… Sungyeol-ah…

"Bukankah kau bilang ada disini?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang disini ada segalanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lapangan golf dan tempat bowling itu ada disini!" ujarnya lagi. Dasar keras kepala, disini tidak ada apapun!

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi…" ujar Woohyun tiba-tiba.

Aku tak mengindahkannya. "Kau juga bilang ada lapangan tennis." Ujarku.

"Itu ada disana." Jawabnya cepat sambil menunjuk kearah lain. "Ayo pergi dan lihat. Itu benar-benar ada disana." Tambahnya kemudian.

Kami mengikuti Sungyeol kembali, tapi sepertinya Woohyun dan Sungjong mempunyai pikiran lain.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Woohyun pada Sungyeol.

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak." Tambah Sungjong kemudian.

Ya, benar! Kami tidak punya waktu banyak seperti minggu-minggu lalu, kami harus cepat kembali dan mengisi jadwal yang sudah diatur olah menejer hyung. Apalagi perjalanan dari dorm kemari jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Rumahku ada disebelah sana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berbeda lagi. "Bolehkah aku menghubungi ommaku. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Hubungi saja." Jawabku dan Woohyun cepat.

Segera setelah mendapat izin, choding alias anak SD Sungyeol langsung menghubungi ibunya menanyakan alamat rumahnya yang baru. Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya yang baru, tanpa membuang waktu lagi kami segera kesana mengingat waktu luang yang kami miliki hari ini tidak banyak. Apalagi Sungyeol bilang kalau ibunya akan pergi keluar. Kami langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi ada masalah. Keluarga Sungyeol tinggal disebuah apartemen yang dimana kami harus menggunakan lift untuk mencapai depan rumahnya. Aku menatap Woohyun yang gemetaran saat kami menunggu lift terbuka dan mengangkut kami keatas.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kita naik tangga saja?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

Aku tak langsung menjawabnya. Aku memandangnya cemas. Aku ingat akan Claustrophobia yang dimilikinya. Phobia akan ruangan sempit dan tertutup. Alasan kenapa dorm kami pun berupa rumah dan bukan apartemen juga karena phobianya itu. Aku menoleh kearah Sungyeol dan Sungjong yang juga khawatir dengan phobia yang dimiliki Woohyun.

TING!

Pintu Lift terbuka. Semua kamera sengaja dimatikan mengingat phobia Woohyun. Meskipun sudah sering menggunakan lift dan banyak orang didalamnya, dia pasti kan tetap ketakutan seperti saat ini.

"Hyung…" panggil Sungyeol dan Sungjong.

Aku kembali menatap Woohyun yang kini makin gemetaran. Tangannya semakin memegang tanganku semakin erat hingga terasa sakit. Aku merangkulnya dan menutup matanya kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam lift diikuti oleh crew yang lain.

"Woohyun-ah, ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja. Okey?" bisikku padanya.

Woohyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Nafasnya yang tadi tidak teratur sekarang mulai teratur dan ia pun menjauhkan tanganku yang menutup matanya.

"Gomawo hyung." Bisiknya. Ia masih diam, sepertinya mencoba melawan phobianya.

TING!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan kami pun sampai didepan Rumah Sungyeol. Woohyun memang orang yang terlalu menjaga image-nya. Karena itu kami pun tak segera mengetuk melainkan menunggu Woohyun kembali tenang.

Setelah ia kembali tenang, Sungyeol langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya sementara kami hanya menunggu. Entah masih pengaruh phoianya atau apa, Woohyun langsung mengambil posisi Sungyeol dan berpura-pura menjadi pengantar semangka. Hei! Kenapa semangka?

Setelah kami semua terutama Sungyeol melepas rindu dengan keluarganya, kami pun segera kembali pulang. Meskipun ditahan oleh ibunya tapi kami tak punya waktu banyak dan harus segera pulang. Dan sebelum pulang kami menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama.

Lagi-lagi kami mempunyai masalah. Meskipun sudah berlagak kuat karena adanya kamera dan keluarga Sungyeol, Woohyun tetap saja gemetar. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang langsung berubah pucat dan reaksinya yang sedikit agak lama.

Begitu sampai diluar kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku langsung memandang Woohyun yang sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja karena ditenangkan oleh Sungjong.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung." Jawabnya.

Aku memandangnya, namun ia segera memandang kearah lain dan mengajak Sungjong berbicara dan mengajak kami untuk segera pergi. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

'Kau berbohong lagi huh, Woohyun-ah?' batinku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menjadikan berbohong sebagai kebiasaannya. Apakah ini pengaruh dari phobianya untuk membuat orang tidak cemas akan keadaannya? Bagaimana mungkin? Phobia butuh waktu lama uuntuk menghilangkannya. Terutama Claustrophobia yang dimilikinya.

Aku ingat saat trainee dulu, saat pertama kali aku mengetahui tentang phobia yang dimilikinya. Karena kejahilan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang mengajak kami untuk menjahili sang Lead Vocal. Aku yang saat itu tak begitu dekat dan suka padanya menyetujuinya begitu saja dan kami berencana untuk menguncinya sendirian diruang latihan.

_(Flashback)(No One's POV)_

"_Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengunci Woohyun hyung di ruang latihan." Ajak Myungsoo dan L pada Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Hoya dan Sungjong._

_Tanpa mengetahui apapun, langsung saja mereka setuju untuk menjahili Woohyun yang sedang bersama Tablo._

_Sesuai rencana, saat latihan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menghilang. Dan Woohyun pun merasa tak masalah karena masih ada orang lain bersamanya. Namun saat ia sadar hanya ia sendiri yang ada diruangan tersebut, langsung saja keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mulai sulit untuk bernafas. Panic karena ditinggal sendirian, ia pun segera menuju pintu. Namun sayang pintu terkunci dari luar dan tak bisa dibuka, tak putus asa ia pun mencoba membuka pintu lain yang ternyata juga di kunci oleh teman-temannya._

"_HYUNG! SUNGGYU HYUNG! DONGWOO HYUNG! KALIAN ADA DIMANA? TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! HOYA-YA! SUNGYEOL-AH! SUNGJONG-AH!" teriak Woohyun panic._

_Sementara itu diluar, enam orang lainnya hanya tertawa. Mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lepas saat mendengar suara Woohyun yang memanggil mereka panic sambil mencoba membuka pintu dan menggedornya._

"_HYUNG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! HYUNG!" teriak Woohyun lagi. _

_Meskipun demikian tak satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkan Woohyun, keenam pemuda tersebut masih tidak mempedulikan Woohyun yang ketakutan didalam._

"_Hoya-ya… Sunggyu hyung… kumohon buka pintunya…" panggil Woohyun parau. Tenaganya seolah tersedot hingga tak bersisa. Airmatanya mengalir deras hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan._

_Mendengar Woohyun tak lagi memanggil mereka dan mendobrak pintu lagi, Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo dan juga Sungjong terheran-heran._

"_Dia sudah menyerah?" Tanya Hoya._

"_Mollasseo. Sebaiknya kita cek ke dalam." Jawab Sunggyu dan langsung membuka pintu._

_Keenam pemuda tersebut kaget saat mendapati Woohyun terbaring dilantai yang dingin. Dengan cepat semuanya menghempiri woohyun. Sunggyu yang saat itu paling deat langsung membawa tubuh Woohyun dalam pelukannya._

"_Woohyun-ah! Woohyun-ah! Sadarlah!" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Woohyun._

_Mendengar keributan yang ada. Tablo yang saat itu masih berada diluar tempat latihan mereka langsung masuk menghampiri anak didiknya._

"_Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Tablo. Matanya melebar saat melihat Woohyun yang terbaring di pelukan Sunggyu. _

_Keenam pemuda anak didiknya kaget melihat Tablo memasuki ruang studio latihan mereka._

"_Woohyun-ah! Woohyun-ah! Ireona!" panggil Tablo pada Woohyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Woohyun padahal daritadi namja yang kini tengah terbaring itu masih sangat sehat dan bersemangat. Ia menatap Sunggyu yang masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan Woohyun._

"_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Woohyun bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanyanya._

"_Kami tidak tahu hyung. Kami menemukannya pingsan karena khawatir dia mendadak diam saat kami mengerjainya." Jawab Dongwoo._

_Tablo menatap Dongwoo tajam. "Mengerjainya? Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanyanya tak percaya._

"_Kami… menguncinya sendirian didalam hyung." Jawab Sunggyu pelan._

_Mata tablo melebar. Ia memandang anak didiknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kenapa kalian lakukan itu padanya? Tak tahukah kalian kalau dia claustrophobia? phobia pada ruangan tertutup?" Tanyanya tak percaya._

_Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo dan Sungjong tersentak kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Woohyun memiliki phobia yang seperti itu. Rasa bersalah langsung menghinggapi diri mereka._

"_Nggh…" erangan dari Woohyun menyedarkan mereka._

"_Woohyun-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Tablo._

_Woohyun mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap keenam temannya berada bersamanya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya._

"_Syukurlah kalian ada disini. Kupikir aku tidak akan melihat kalian lagi…" ujarnya lemah._

_Myungsoo dan Sungyeol langsung memeluk Wooohyun. "Mianhae hyung… mianhae…." Tangis keduanya._

_Sejak saat itu, tak ada satupun yang meniniggalkan Woohyun sendirian. Meskipun sedikit aneh, kunci pintu kamar mandi tak pernah dipakai sehingga Woohyun bisa merasa aman di dorm bahkan saat ia berada di kamar mandi yang sempit sekalipun._

_(Flashback end)_

Meskipun tak separah dulu, phobia yang dimiliki Woohyun tetap masih ada. Phobia yang ia miliki tak akan hilang begitu saja dalam waktu yang singkat, dan semua member mengetahui itu dan diam-diam bahkan tak jarang juga secara terang-terangan akan menenangkan sang lead vocal jika dia kembali mengalami phobianya.

Dan dari semua member, Sunggyu lah yang paling sering melakukan hal ini. Bukan semata-mata karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai leader, tapi juga rasa ingin melindungi Woohyun lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kalian ingin main ke taman?" Tanya Sungjong menyadarkan Sunggyu dari lamunannya. "Ayo kita bermain petak umpet atau mencari daun semanggi berdaun empat." Ajak sang maknae.

"Keberuntungan datang dari sebuah daun semanggi berdaun empat." Ujar Woohyun menyambut ajakan sang maknae.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak berpikir kalau keberuntungan akan datang pada Sungyeol kalau dia menemukannya." Tambah Sunggyu.

"Aku setuju denganmu hyung." Sahut Woohyun kemudian ber-hi five ria dengan Sunggyu.

"Ah… Kita datang kesini tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Keluh Sungyeol.

"Ayo kita ke taman…" ajak Sungjong lagi.

"Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu saat muda, kapan lagi?" ujar Sunggyu.

"Itu benar." Sahut Woohyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain di taman yang berada di depan sekolah Sungyeol dulu.

Sementara itu di Dorm, Dongwoo dan Hoya yang telah mendapatkan barang-barang yang mereka inginkan yang ternyata adalah ramyun dan daging, akhirnya kedua rapper tersebut bekerja sama untuk membuat makan sore mereka.

"Kita seperti sedang ada di acara We Got Married." Ujar Hoya tiba-tiba saat mereka memasak.

Dongwoo awalnya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Hoya. "Rapper Got Married." Ujarnya mencoba membuat suatu nama program yang baru. Rasa senang pun sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang mengembangkan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Hoya kembali kosentrasi pada masakannya, yang ternyata dirinya sedang menyiapkan Samgyupsal, yaitu daging yang dimasak dengan cara digoreng ala korea. *ketahuan author gak tahu apa jenis makanannya*. Dan Dongwoo pun kembali pada masakan ramyunnya, tepatnya Black Bean Sauce Ramyun atau Jjajjang ramyun.

"Ini kelihatannya sudah kering." Ujar Hoya sambil terus mengaduk-aduk daging dengan sumpit. Ia menyuapkan sepotong daging yang dimasaknya pada Dongwoo yang sedang mengaduk ramyunnya dengan saus hitam.

"Rasanya enakkan?" Tanya Hoya kemudian mengambil sepotong untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merasa kita sedang berkemah." Ujar Dongwoo.

"Ini seperti Samgyupsal Crakers." Ujar Hoya. Well sepertinya percakapan mereka sedikit tidak nyambung.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakan mereka masing-masing. Kedua rapper yang sedang memainkan acara We Got Married, tepatnya Rapper Got Married, menyiapkan makanan mereka di sebuah meja kecil diruang tengah.

"Ini terasa aneh." Ujar Dongwoo saat mereka baru saja mulai makan di susul dengan tawanya.

"Ini benar-benar seperti acara We Got Married. Menikmati malam dan makan pertama kita setelah semua member pergi." Ujar Hoya.

"Ini seperti sedang kencan." Tambah Dongwoo. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka, tiba-tiba saja lagi-lagi Geonam hyung masuk.

"Ah, kau datang disaat yang tepat hyung." Ujar Dongwoo.

"Cobakan rasakan ini hyung." Tambah Hoya.

Geonam hyung pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan mencoba ramyun yang disiapkan oleh Dongwoo.

Saat Dongwoo sedang memakan ramyunnya, tiba-tiba saja Hoya mengambil Mi yang sama dengan Dongwoo dan mulain ikut memakannya.

"Ya, apa kalian yakin mereka akan pulang sebelum jam 8?" Tanya Geonam hyung sambil melihat kedua rapper yang sedang bermain ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hoya langsung memutuskan mi yang sedang dimakannya dan menatap Geonam hyung dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar yakin mereka akan kembali jam 8 kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak kembali?" tambah Geonam hyung lagi karena meresa diacuhkan.

"Hyung, jangan ganggu kami saat melakukan acara We Got Married." Ujar Lead Dancer tersebut. "Kami sedang bersenang-senang sekarang." Tambahnya.

Dongwoo yang mendengar jawaban Hoya yang sangat tidak nyambung ini tertawa malu. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya tersebut.

"Mereka harus kembali pukul setengah Sembilan, jika tidak mereka akan mati." Ujar Geonam hyung mencoba tidak mempedulikan dua rapper yang sudah nyaris kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

"Yeah, aku yakin 100% mereka akan kembali." Sahut Dongwoo yang sudah mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, kedua rapper ini kembali bersenang-senang dengan permainan We Got Married mereka. Keduanya kembali memakan satu mi yang sama. Tak tahan dengan tingkah kedua rapper ini, akhirnya Geonam hyung pun membuka suara.

"Geumanhae..." larangnya kesal.

Kedua rapper tersebut hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan menejer mereka.

"Dongwoo hyung tetap memakannya sampai habis." Tanggap Hoya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan tawanya.

Kembali Ke Yongin, Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungyeol dan Sungjong memutuskan untuk bermain basket.

"Aku lebih pendek dari hyung, jadi aku akan se tim dengan Sungyeol." Ujar Woohyun sebelum mereka mulai bermain basket.

"Okey." Jawab Sungyeol setuju.

"Sirheo! Sirheo! A.. Sirheo…" tolak Sunggyu. Ia menghadang Sungyeol yang sudah berjalan menuju Woohyun.

"Kalau begitu kita tentukan dengan suit saja." Usul Woohyun.

Akhirnya tim pun terbentuk. Woohyun dengan Sungyeol, sesuai dengan harap sang lead vocal, sementara Sunggyu berpartner dengan maknae Sungjong.

Lelah setelah bermain basket dan rasa lapar yang mereka rasakan, akhirnya semangka yang kini tinggal setengahnya saja –setengahnya diberikan ke keluarga Sungyeol- yang awalnya ditujukan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Hoya dan Dongwoo habis mereka makan.

Sementara di dorm, Dongwoo dan Hoya mulai cemas karena keempat member lainnya masih belum pulang juga, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 8 malam.

"Kenapa mereka masih belum pulang juga?" Tanya Dongwoo cemas.

"Akan kucoba menghubungi Sungjong." Hoya mencoba menenangkan hyungnya tersebut. Namun sayang, Sungjong tidak menjawab telepon darinya.

Sungjong, Sunggyu, Woohyun dan Sungyeol yang saat itu masih berada di Yongin menghampiri sebuah aquarium untuk membeli seekor ikan hias.

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Sunggyu mengingatkan ketiga dongsaengnya tersebut.

Entah tidak mempedulikan kata-kata hyung mereka atau apa, Sungjong malah menunjuk sebuah ikan dan mengatakan bahwa ikan tersebut mirip dengan Sunggyu.

Woohyun yang tertarik menghampiri sekumpulan ikan yang ditunjuk oleh sang maknae dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

(Woohyun's POV)

Aku menghampiri ikan yang dikatakan Sungjong dan Sungyeol mirip dengan Sunggyu hyung, dan aku sependapat dengan mereka. Ikan-ikan ini cantik, sama seperti Sunggyu hyung. Mereka sangat indah.

'Memang mirip dengan Sunggyu hyung. Sangat cantik.' Batinku.

Saat kami sedang asyik melihat ikan-ikan yang ada, dan Sungjong memilih ikan yang akan dibelinya, tiba-tiba saja Sunggyu hyung mendapat telepon dari menenjer hyung.

"Kalian ada dimana?" Tanya menejer hyung dari seberang sana.

"Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi hyung, kami sudah dekat." Bohong Sunggyu hyung. Aku yakin nanti ia lah yang akan menanggung semua perbuatan kami ini, dan aku tidak tega melihat hal itu. Kondisi Sunggyu hyung tidak terlalu sehat dan ia harus bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini.

"Berapa lama waktu yang 'sebentar' itu?" Tanya menejer hyung kesal.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Sunggyu hyung yang sudah pucat sebelumnya jadi semakin pucat. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

'Kami pulang sekarang.' Aku memberikan petunjuk pada Sunggyu hyung.

"Kami pulang sekarang." Ujar Sunggyu hyung menangkap petunjukku.

"Kalian pikir itu 'sebentar'? Matahari sudah terbenam, apa kalian masih tidak akan pulang" Tanya menejer hyung lagi. Kemarahan menejer hyung bisa kami rasakan dari nada bicaranya.

Kami semakin panik. "Nde…" jawab Sunggyu hyung lemas.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang! Kalian mempunyai jadwal." Ujar menejer hyung.

"Kami akan pulang sekarang juga." Sahut Sunggyu hyung cepat.

Sunggyu hyung memberi tanda dengan meletakkan kedua telunjuknya di atas kepala bahwa menejer hyung sangat marah. Kami pun bergegas pulang. Kami menanyakan cara pulang tercepat menuju Dorm kepada pemilik Aquarium.

Benar saja, sesampainya di Dorm, kami semua langsung dimarahi oleh menejer hyung. Dan sesuai dugaanku, saat kami sudah diperbolehkan istirahat, ia masih ditahan oleh menejer hyung. Kami beruntung jadwal kami tidak dibatalkan, namun dipindahkan ke waktu lain. Setelah penutupan acara Sesame Player, kami pun langsung bersiap untuk memenuhi jadwal yang tertunda. Dan saat kembali lagi ko dorm, kami langsung istirahat. Tidur.

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga dini hari. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa tidur karena sikap Sunggyu hyung dan juga phobia ku juga membuatku susah untuk memejamkan mata kembali. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga tidak bisa tidur sejak menonton rekaman acara Sesame Player episode pertama minggu lalu. Tidak hanya karena Sungyeol berhasil menjelajahi rahasia kami, tapi juga karena ia sudah seenaknya mengatakanku sangat menyukai grup idol perempuan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah kasur Sunggyu hyung, dan yang kudapat adalah bayanganku sendiri yang terpanyul oleh kaca jendela. Ah… Aku lupa kalau Sunggyu hyung memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dengan Dongwoo hyung, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia mengambil keputusan seperti itu, saat kutanya, ia hanya mengatakan igin menemani Dongwoo hyung tidur karena Myungsoo a.k.a L sedang berada di Jepang. Meskipun begitu, perasaanku mengatakan ada yang disebunyikan oleh Sunggyu hyung dan aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi aku yakin, sebelum aku tertidur ia masih bersamaku disini.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar seseorang masuk dari pintu utama. Apakah Sesame Player tengah malam dimulai lagi? Penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi ke loteng yang terdapat diatas ruang cucian. Benar saja dugaanku, acara Sesame Player tengah malam di mulai kembali, aku beruntung karena Sungyeol yang seharusnya menjadi penyergap rahasia-rahasia kami tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, dan aku pun mengambil alih perannya malam ini.

Lee Sungyeol, rasakan pembalasanku!

(No One's POV)

Woohyun yang mengambil alih acara Sungyeol menyerang kamar Sung brothers dan Hoya. Ia mengambil tas Sungyeol dan mulai menunjukkannya ke kamera, mencoba memerankan peran Sungyeol di dramanya, dan mencoba menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi milik Sungyeol yang sayangnya gagal.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan barang-barang pribadi milik Sungyeol, ia pun bergerak menyerang Rapper yang menjadikan lagu hip hop sebagai lullaby. Dengan keisengan miliknya yang tak kalah dengan Sungyeol, ia pun menukar lagu hip hop kesukaan Hoya dengan lagu Pororo, salah satu film animasi yang ditayangkan di televisi. Keisengannya itu pun di sambut baik oleh piyama lucu yang dikenakan oleh sang Lead Dancer.

Sungjong menjadi target Woohyun selanjutnya, ia mengambil boneka beruang milik maknae kemudian memeriksa tasnya. Beruntung, ia menemukan Ramyun yang pernah ditemukan oleh Sungyeol sebelumnya. Selain tergoda, ia juga merasa lapar dan Woohyun pun memutuskan untuk memasak ramyun tersebut, namun sial baginya karena ditengah-tengah ia memasak ramyun miliki Sungjong, Sungyeol yang seharusnya mengisi acara tersebut bangun.

Setelah meyakinkah Sungyeol kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap barang-barang milik member tertinggi tersebut, ia pun bekerja sama dengan Sungyeol untuk melanjutkan acara tersebut.

Setelah acara selesai, keduanya kembali kekamar masing-masing. Woohyun masih tidak bisa tidur karena sikap Sunggyu yang menurutnya sangat aneh, sementara Sungyeol langsung menemui kembali mimpi indahnya setelah menerima telepon dari Myungsoo yang ada di Jepang.

"Nado bogoshipo, Myungsoo-ya…. Saranghae…" gumamnya di sela-sela tidurnya.

Myungsoo yang saat itu sedang ada di Jepang juga menggumamkan hal yang sama dengan Sungyeol.

"Bogoshipoyo, yeolie hyung… Saranghae…"

_To be Continued_


End file.
